The Moon's Dance
by Dani4Short
Summary: Luna loves dancing. Draco loves to watch her dance. Then he joins in. Druna DracoxLuna.


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been very active for a looong time. Whole load of shit is happening to me right now. Me and my boyfriend, ex now, had a reaaaaly bad break up. Had surgery. Friend problems. Bitches spreading rumors. Eh. Most of all I just had a really bad writers block and couldn't write anything for ages.

So, I apologise to anyone who cares! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize, all owned by the magical JKR. Mostly. I think.

* * *

It was a secret, but Luna loved dancing. She would dance whenever no one was watching. In deserted halls, in the bathroom, in the dorm, in the common room, in classes, anywhere. No one knew this about Luna. They also didn't know she never believed anything her father said, but she stood by him all the way. For, he had already lost a wife. He didn't need to lose his daughter too.

So Luna danced. She let out her emotions this way. Her dancing was beautiful, elegant and breath taking. Her mother taught her the finer acts of dancing long ago, and she had been secretly taking lessons with a muggle dance instructor ever since. Luna danced.

Luna used to dream of having a dance partner who could match every move of hers with ease. She used to wish it would be her prince charming when she was younger; now she wishes it was at least a friend, someone she could share everything with. But Luna Lovegood danced alone. She danced.

She would dance and dance, until she could dance no more.

But even then it didn't stop her.

She would always throw in a little twirl when brushing her teeth to grab the toothpaste, or when she was dressing she stretched while putting them on. If anyone saw this, they would have though her only more loony. But there was a reason for every move Luna made.

No one noticed.

Except one.

He first saw her when he was thirteen and she was twelve. He had been walking to Potions, already late as he had slept in, when he saw her in a bare corridor, her bag to one side as she twirled and bent, her long blond hair moving like a cloud behind her. He watched until she picked up her bag, then he ducked out of sight and ran to class.

He watched her ever since.

Every move she made, even when walking had emotion in it, expressing her feelings. When she walked away from people who made fun of her, her steps were sharper, expressing her anger. When she had just been pranked or tripped over her own feet, her steps were self-conscious and embarrassed. It was like a story only he could read.

And he loved it.

When he was fourteen, he saw her go to the Yule Ball. Her dress was extraordinarily normal, she looked completely beautiful. No one recognized her. So she kept it that way and danced with many different guys, some gave her a kiss on the cheek once they had finished a dance.

So he went to test it out.

She looked surprised and confused when he offered her his hand. But she accepted and allowed him to sweep her back onto the dance floor. A slow waltz had just came on, so he placed a hand on her small hips. He was surprised when he felt how shapely she was. She took his hand and put her other on his shoulder before they danced.

"You dance amazingly." He said lowly. She smiled dazzlingly at him. He noticed her eyes weren't her usual dreamy blue, but a dazzling light blue that took in everything. They were clear and light. She didn't speak. He knew she was scared he would figure out who she was and ruin her night. But he didn't.

After, he watched her even more

It was his seventh year now, him being seventeen. She was sixteen and he was still watching her. They had only spoken at least one a year, when they bumped into each other. But now the Christmas Dance was coming up. It was only for sixth years and seventh years.

Last year he had gone with an old friend. This year she was going with her new boyfriend. So he was going to ask her.

Which he did. He found her in another abandoned corridor. This dance was larger and more beautiful and emotionful. He didn't wait, he couldn't. He ran right in and matched her steps, grabbing one of her hands and putting the other on her hip. Her eyes widened, but they didn't stop. She moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder and they changed into the same dance they did at the Yule Ball. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Go to the Christmas Ball with me." He said quickly as he spun her under a arm.

"Why do you want to go with me, Draco Malfoy?" She asked with a small smile. There was no usual looniness' around her now.

"Because you are beautiful and elegant. Because I've watched you dance for five years and know there is no one I will ever love more then you." Even his own eyes widened in surprise. He had just admitted his own feelings for her out loud.

"Well," She began as they spun around. "I suppose that a good thing." She smiled widely. Draco had never seen such a beautiful sight, he was breathless. "Because I think I love you too."

At those words, Draco knew he wouldn't care who saw him with Loony Lovegood. She could go dressed as she usually was and he would still tell everyone he loved her.

But she didn't. She turned up in a beautiful light blue gown that hugged her body with a corset, lace at the back, and her skirt long with a small trail of it behind her. Her hair was properly brushed and pinned up, two long curls framing her face.

"Beautiful." Was the only thing Draco said as he first saw her. "You're always beautiful. Shall we dance?"

* * *

Sorry it's a little boring and slow and completely cheesy. I have no idea how this came to be, but at least something did!

So, read and review, folks!

Until next time!

Dani

xx


End file.
